knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotone Shirayuki
Kotone Shirayuki (白雪 琴音, Shirayuki Kotone) is Kaijō High’s first-year student. She is the first-string manager of Kaijō High’s boy's basketball club. She was nicknamed “''The Crane Empress” ('鶴の女帝', ''Tsuru no Jotei) due to her elegant cunning plan to snare her opponent Appearance Kotone is about 168 cm. She has pale skin, red-colored eyes and long wavy hime-cut white hair which doesn't have a blunt tip, and polished red nails. Kotone also has red-blood color lips which it hinting to Snow White. And because of that, her cousin, Izumi, once said that she looks like a ghost. Besides that, Kotone has a slender build and a curvaceous body. She also has big breast. She is usually seen in Kaijō's regular uniform: white shirt, dark gray blazer, black tie, black stockings, dark gray skirt, and beige shoes. And when she is doing club activities or training, Kotone still wears pretty much the same outfit without the blazer and necktie, with a red scarf surrounds her neck and comfortable white and blue sneakers. She also tied her hair into a low-side french braid. For ordinary house clothing, Kotone often wears a black kimono with pinky flowers pattern. Her casual clothes consist of a peach knitted cardigan, light brown sundress, and a pair of wedge sandals. Personality Kotone is the epitome of pure, feminine beauty. She's a graceful, well-mannered, compassionate, and hard-worker young lady. She's very caring and respects toward people around her. PROGRESS Background Here you insert facts about the character's past. Story Here you insert facts about your character during the series. Skill Manager= |-|Player= Kotone Relationships Kise Ryōta CONSTRUCTION Kaijō Team CONSTRUCTION Kōji Kobori CONSTRUCTION Ikaruga Toshiie CONSTRUCTION Trivia * The kanji 白''(Shiro) in Shirayuki means 'w''hite', ''which is hinting to her hair. And the next kanji '雪''' (Yuki) means 's''now'. So, thus her family name can be translated as ''"Snow white". * According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: ** Her motto is: "Hopeless is useless." ** Her favorite food is Mochi. ** Her hobby is folding origami and polish her nails. ** Her specialty is wagashi. ** Her best subject(s) is almost everything. ** The type of guy she likes is someone who's gentle and kind. It'll be nice if Her future boyfriend is a cuddle type. ** She spends her free time playing music instruments. ** The player she has her eyes on is Takuma. * Kotone shares the same seiyū as Fuwa Aika from the manga/anime series Zetsuen no Tempest.'''''''' * (Creator's pick) Her theme song will be Happy Endings which it's sung by Her Seiyū; ''Kana Hanazawa * (''Creator's pick) She will be Snow White or Alice if She was a Disney Princess. ** In a Q&A section, it is revealed that: ** She started playing basketball after frequently accompanying Takuma and Yuu playing basketball. ** She is Ootsuka Takuma and Tabata Yuu childhood friend. ** She speaks in a very formal language, and still uses "watakushi" to refer herself. ** She has a father (Itoh Kiyomasa), mother (Kirihiko Shirayuki). ** She has twin butler, which the names are Himaya Mikoto and Himaya Azusa ** Kotone dislikes roller coaster, as she finds it scary. ** She can't watch horror movies. ** Ikaruga said she has the best fashion style. ** She doesn't know how to play games, especially a game with a controller. ** She was really easy to feel sleepy. So, when Kotone sleeping, it's really hard to wake her up. * Kotone has a tricky problem with her body. She can gain weight easily. When she was in her middle-school, her classmates called her 'pig'. References * Kotone Shirayuki is an original character that belongs to Nekomimi. * Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, the Anime television series © Production I.G Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:Managers Category:SF Category:Kaijō High Category:DRAFT Category:Nekomimi